A known working machine has an engine speed electrically controlled in correspondence to an operated or non-operated state of the working machine, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-248975. The engine speed is controlled to decrease upon detection of information indicating that the working machine is switched from the operated state to the non-operated state. The engine speed is also controlled to increase upon detection of information indicating that the working machine is switched from the non-operated state to the operated state.
To control the engine speed in correspondence to the operated state or the non-operated state, the working machine of JP-A-2000-248975 includes a sensor for detecting an operation of switching the working machine to the operated state or the non-operated state. The sensor transmits to a control unit a signal indicative of the detection of the switching operation. Upon receiving the signal from the sensor, the control unit transmits to an actuator a signal to adjust the engine speed. These electric components required to adjust the engine speed, such as the sensor, the control unit and the actuator causes a barrier to reducing a cost of the working machine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a working machine inexpensively constructed to control an engine speed in correspondence to an operated state or a non-operated state of the working machine.